


If you laugh, I'll kiss you

by immortalife



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: ASMR, Dongpaca, I love their ASMR, M/M, MNET MADE ME DO THIS, Pls give MXM a lot of love, also BNM Boys too, pls give it a lot of love, word vomit mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/immortalife
Summary: The mission is both of them have to sing  ASMR while facing each other and they must not laugh. If they laugh, there’ll be a punishment.orYoungmin has a crush and don't know what to do.





	If you laugh, I'll kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back again ;w;  
> Since I still can't move on with MXM's I'm the One ASMR, I thought of writing a fic about it.  
> This is purely written on a whim so I haven't reviewed it yet. If there are any grammatical errors, I apologize.  
> Still rusty so.. I hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved! ^^;

 

Going through their schedule for the day, Youngmin and Donghyun went to MNET for their ASMR Live, they’ve watched other ASMR videos before and they thought they’ll do well. Little did they know, the staff prepared a mission especially for the boys.

“Okay, let’s start the filming!” shouted one of the staff, Donghyun and Youngmin quickly went to their places. They feel excitement run through their veins; they can’t wait to watch it once it’s released.

Before the music started playing in their in ears, a staff gave them a red card to which Youngmin reached for it with a confused face. Turning it over, “MISSION” was written in big bold white letters and underneath is what they’re going to do.

“MXM! Your mission is to sing <I’m the One> while facing each other. One must not laugh; if you laugh you’ll earn 1 point. The member with the most points after the song ends will receive a punishment.” Youngmin reads it aloud, Donghyun in the background already laughing and clapping like a seal. “Game on hyung!” Donghyun smirked and of course Youngmin won’t back down.

_*music starts*_

* * *

 

**_+1_ **

**_Youngmin 1 ; Donghyun 0_ **

“Oh damn, It hasn’t even started but I already laughed, I blame Donghyun for making funny faces” Youngmin closed his eyes trying to avoid Donghyun as much as possible. He can win this, Donghyun laughs to easily or so he thought.

 _너무나_ _너무나_ _많은_ _순간과_ _인연_ _속에_

 _헤매고_ _있었던_ _너와_ _나_

 _너무나_ _너무나_ _오랫동안_ _엇갈려왔어_

 _No more_ _더_ _이상_ _망설이지_ _말아_

 _그래_ _내게_ _와_

 _아직_ _어려_ _우린 young & wild_

 _뭐가_ _두렵겠어_ _너와_ _나_

 _Baby_ _원하다면_ _약속할게_

_영원까지 till we die_

_Ay one & only girl_

_더는_ _망설이지_ _말고_ _그만_ _내_ _손을_ _잡아_

**_+1_ **

**_Youngmin 2 ; Donghyun 0_ **

“Another one again” Youngmin inwardly sighed and tried to close his eyes for another minute or so. How can Donghyun be all smiling and not laughing? “I’ll get back that point!” he opened his eyes again to see Donghyun’s face so close to him.

 _Ay_ _널_ _원하는_ _걸_ _이제_ _더는_ _못_ _참겠어 oh_

 _이제는_ _내_ _곁에_ _계속_ _붙어있어줘_

 _아직도_ _너는_ _왜_ _헷갈려_ _해 (why why)_

**_+1_ **

**_Youngmin 2 ; Donghyun 1_ **

“Hah! Serves him right” Youngmin smirked at the boy in front of him. Oh how the tables have turned. “Please let Donghyun have more points than me” he prayed silently hoping that he won’t get the punishment.

_I want you so I want you so_

_느끼고_ _있겠지만_ _그냥_ _내가_ _먼저_ _말해줄게_

_I’m the one hey_

_I_ _’m the one_ _너만을_ _사랑해줄_ _사람_

_I’m the one yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I’m the one (for you)_

_Oh baby I’m the one I’m the one_

_Baby I gave you the sign_

_왜_ _자꾸_ _넌_ _못_ _알아봐_

**_+1_ **

**_Youngmin 3 ; Donghyun 1_ **

“Shit. Not again” why is he like this. He can’t find the answer as to why he’s laughing. Yes Donghyun is in front of him, smiling while singing his lines. He’s not even making funny faces. “Damn my face muscles” he focused since the song is going to end and he’s going to make sure Donghyun will lose.

 _내_ _친구들과_ _너의_ _친구들도_ _다_ _알지_

 _근데_ _왜_ _너_ _혼자_ _몰라 I told you_

_I’m the one yeah I’m the one for you_

**_+1_ **

**_Youngmin 4 ; Donghyun 1_ **

_그_ _아무도_ _그_ _아무도_ _나만큼_

 _널_ _생각하는_ _사람은_ _없어_

 _그러니_ _내게로_ _와줘_

When Youngmin turned back to look at the figure in front of him, he noticed how close Donghyun’s face. He started sweating, looking at other directions just so he can’t see that one guy with big doe eyes like he is boring holes in his face. “Why is the song so long?” Youngmin already close from losing.

 _이제는_ _내_ _곁에_ _계속_ _붙어있어줘_

**_+1_ **

**_Youngmin 5 ; Donghyun 1_ **

_아직도_ _너는_ _왜_ _헷갈려_ _해 (why why)_

_I want you so I want you so_

_느끼고_ _있겠지만_ _그냥_ _내가_ _먼저_ _말해줄게_

“Shit. I laughed again. I’m so done with myself” Youngmin inwardly groaned as he keeps laughing. He looked at Donghyun again, trying to keep his focus but failed since the choker on Donghyun’s neck is so disturbing. He cursed himself for thinking such things during a recording. “Damn it Im Youngmin, get a grip of yourself” he mentally slapped himself. How can he not think about the choker when it fits perfectly to the person who is wearing it?

He just wants to grab Donghyun’s choker and lean his face towards the younger guy but shake off the thought after realizing that Donghyun is still moving his face in different directions, trying to catch his attention.

_I’m the one hey_

_I_ _’m the one_ _너만을_ _사랑해줄_ _사람_

_I’m the one yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I’m the one (for you)_

_Oh baby I’m the one I’m the one_

_기나긴_ _그_ _방황의_ _끝자락에_

**_+1_ **

**_Youngmin 5 ; Donghyun 2_ **

_널_ _비추는_ _밝은_ _빛이_ _되고_ _싶어_

_I’m the only one for you_

_And you’re the only one for me, girl_

_You already know I want you_

_I know that you want me too, girl_

_I’m the only one for you_

_And you’re the only one for me, girl_

**_+1_ **

**_Youngmin 6 ; Donghyun 2_ **

_You already know I want you_

_I know that you want me too_

_이제는_ _내_ _곁에_ _계속_ _붙어있어줘_

 _아직도_ _너는_ _왜_ _헷갈려_ _해_

_I want you so I want you so_

_느끼고_ _있겠지만_ _그냥_ _내가_ _먼저_ _말해줄게_

_I’m the one yeah yeah_

_I’m the one oh yeah_

_I_ _’m the one_ _네가_ _기다려왔던_ _그_ _사람_

 _I_ _’m the one_ _알잖아_ _여기_ _나야_ _나야_ _나야_

 _I_ _’m the one_ _영원히_ _너만_ _사랑할_ _사람_

Donghyun looks really happy while filming. He keeps on poking Youngmin and the elder is so close to smack him, he’ll be sorry later he thought. He won’t also deny the butterflies he felt on his stomach when Donghyun suddenly poked him.

_I’m the one (for you)_

_Oh baby I’m the one I’m the one_

* * *

 

Finally, the song ended and both of them took of their in ears. Youngmin finally got the chance to smack Donghyun. “How dare you make me laugh during the song?” he looked at Donghyun who was still smiling. “Of course hyung, I HAVE to win. I don’t want to do aegyo you know?” Donghyun laughed when Youngmin’s face suddenly went blank when he heard the word ‘aegyo’. Damn what did he do in his past life for him to go through this?

“Okay! Thank you for your hard work! Now we will reveal who got the most points and will receive the punishment!” the PD motioned Donghyun and Youngmin to stay at their place while the staffs counted.

“I think I’ll get the punishment. Oh God” Youngmin looked at Donghyun with a face that says ‘save-me-from-this-misery-kim-donghyun’ but Donghyun only laughed at him wiping his tears away.

“I love seeing you in this state hyung” Donghyun smirked and he knows he’s dead later when they get back to the dorms.

“The one who will receive the punishment is… YOUNGMIN! He got 6 points while Donghyun got 2!” Youngmin’s eyes widened, Donghyun fist bumped the air and there goes Youngmin’s last ounce of energy.

“Okay, Youngmin you stay there with Donghyun, then you’ll start an aegyo okay? And oh by the way, since Donghyun got 2 points, Youngmin, you’ll be the one to decide for his punishment okay? Okay go!”

Youngmin already has a punishment on his mind. He just don’t know how to execute it.

Filming was completely finished. Both of them tired from today’s schedule, good thing MNET’s ASMR Live was the last on their list, now they’re on their way to the dorm.

“Hyung! I’m sorry you got the punishment!” Donghyun’s half sincere apology was heard when they entered their dorm. “Nah, I’m good, it’s for the fans so I don’t regret it, but on a second thought, I regret doing it in front of you” Youngmin gave him a disgusting face which Donghyun laughed at.

“By the way hyung, do you already have a punishment for me? Please don’t be so harsh” Donghyun pleaded when both of them lied down on their beds. Youngmin, being the kind hyung he is, juggles options for punishment on his mind when he turned to look at Donghyun, he sees that he is still wearing the choker. A light bulb appeared on top of his head. “As a matter of fact, I already do have one” Youngmin hoped that his face isn’t a tomato right now or else Donghyun will laugh at this forever.

“Donghyun?” Youngmin softly called, the said boy hummed in response while looking at his phone. “Would you come here for a second?” Youngmin propped himself so that he is now sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for Donghyun to budge.

“Why?” Donghyun placed his phone on the table top between his and Youngmin’s bed, already walking towards the former. “So… why did you ask me to come?” Donghyun now standing in front of Youngmin was shocked when the elder tugged down his choker making their faces in the same level.

“This is your punishment” Youngmin smiled and before Donghyun can say a word he felt something soft on his lips, something warm and comfortable. He noticed that it was Youngmin’s lips on his. He felt his lips moving and soon enough Youngmin was kissing Donghyun intimately. The elder pulled away first so they can catch their breaths then looking down to hide his now red face. “Th-that is your punishment for laughing at me earlier” Youngmin stuttered and when he stutters, it’s either he’s nervous or embarrassed.

Donghyun haven’t registered anything yet when he felt a hand waving in front of him, snapping him out of his cloud 9 like feeling. “Earth to Donghyun?” Youngmin felt it was below the belt and it made him worried sick, to his surprise, he sees Donghyun staring down at him with a wide smile.

“Hyung” Donghyun started, his eyes now forming crescent moons. “Is that really your punishment?” Youngmin can only nod; feeling like something is stuck on his throat to say anything.

“If that is your punishment, I won’t mind laughing at you everyday”  Donghyun smirked, his lips now hovering above Youngmin, who was now looking at him with wide eyes, trying to confirm if what he heard was right. Donghyun placed a quick peck on the elder’s lip and Youngmin felt a smile.

This punishment is sweet – literally and figuratively.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, if you reached this, THANK YOU ;w;  
> I know it's kind of a lame story to begin with but I hope you liked it?  
> I just need to get this out of my system lol, again I'm sorry for the errors or any redundancies I may have in the story.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved! ^^;


End file.
